


On Hallows' Eve

by chrobins



Series: Artist Appreciation [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ghosts, Historical, M/M, Pining, Post-War, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this is a late posting, but I wrote a fic just for @itzahann for halloween!
enjoy this mini ficlet!





	

“Pass me the Vodka.” Oikawa asks in a drunken slur, head lolling against the  wall of the old attic above a lively college Halloween party. The boy next to him, whose name he never heard, silently hands him one. Oikawa takes it graciously and takes a hefty swig before groaning loudly, resting the bottle in his lap before closing his eyes. Halloween was just the kind of night to drink himself stupid so that he never remembers anything; it’s easier that way.

 

In his nearly-asleep state, Oikawa feels a warmth on his shoulder, like the way his best friend used to comfort him every night. “Are you okay?” It’s the voice that makes Oikawa realize that someone is paying attention to him...and that he can feel not just warmth on his shoulder, but a  _ hand. _

 

There’s a brief flash of surprise in his chocolate brown eyes before they settle into a complacent understanding.  _ “When?” _ In the dark, it’s hard to make out the other’s face.

 

“1947.” The deep voice says simply, and Oikawa feels a shiver run down his spine. “I was drafted for the war, but I never made it.”

 

Oikawa breathes deeply, took the vodka in his hand one more time and took a smaller sip. “Hmm. How lucky; I assume it would be better to die  _ then _ before you started taking lives.”

 

A small laugh breaks the eerie gloom of the dark attic. “That’s what my fiancee would have said.”

 

“You left behind someone?” Ushijima nods. Oikawa fidgets a little. “I was left behind; my fiance left for war, but my sister said he never actually went and married a young girl. I fell ill not to much later and didn’t bother trying to fight it.”

 

There’s a hint of surprise in the other’s movements, like he’s taken aback. “I didn’t…” He starts, but cuts off and shuts his mouth. The hand moves from Oikawa’s shoulder to his arms, slowly moving towards his hand. “I’m sorry...that sounds painful.” His voice is shaky.

 

“It was.” Oikawa says simply.

 

“I...don’t know what happened to my fiance.” The other looks down in his lap, like staring hard enough would make them materialize in his lap. “I fell with consumption and it took me before I had a chance to fight back…” He took a deep breath. “I wish...I could have at least married him...told him how much I loved him...and held him in my arms again…”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widen a little. “‘He?’ That’s rare.” Not that homosexuals were a rarity, but it was hard to find any that manage to cheat the system and end up being married. “My fiancee was a man as well. He was strong...kind...and soft despite his demeanor.” Oikawa huffs. “But he’s a real piece of work for leaving me for a woman...my body is much better.”

 

“My fiancee...was the most beautiful man in the world. He had a smile like an angel and skin like porcelain...and a voice...a voice I could never forget.” It’s then that the moonlight shifted, angling in in the small attic window to illuminate the otherwise dark room. Oikawa could see it all, the way the light bounces just right off of the other man’s face, the kindness that settles into pale lines at the corners of his lips, and on his forehead.

 

_ “Stop frowning all the time, Toshi. You’ll get deep lines here.” Oikawa pouted, pressing his thumb against Ushijima’s forehead, trying to smooth them out with a determined look on his face. _

 

_ “I’m not frowning.” Ushijima retorted, the corners of his lips twitching. “I’m quite happy right now.” _

 

_ It was Oikawa’s turn to frown. “Really?” _

 

_ “Mhm.” Ushijima returned the favor, slowly pressing against the faint lines that had appeared on Oikawa’s forehead. “You’re naked in my bed and filled with my seed.”  _

 

_ Oikawa had hit him over the head for that. _

 

“Waka...toshi?” Oikawa feels the familiar name on his lips, trying to adjust to the taste of it. It’s the same name that Oikawa has cherished and adored and also hated because of how lonely he felt when Ushijima left him and also how delicious it felt to say on his lips...Oikawa is in a torment.

 

Ushijima smiles, and it makes Oikawa’s heart ache even more. “I...never left you for a woman.” He says calmly, reaching out to take both of Oikawa’s hands in his own, squeezing them tight. Oikawa lets out a soft sigh; he has missed Ushijima’a touch for so long. “Our troop was annihilated as we were just unpacking...I didn’t even get a chance to know all of their names.”

 

Oikawa barely hears Ushijima’s words, and doesn’t bother to piece them together. The only thing he needs to know is that  _ Ushijima didn’t cheat on him. _ That’s all that matters to him now. He reaches up to caress Ushijima’s face, gently tracing every feature, every frown line, every freckle,  _ everything. _ He just wants to remember his body like he has before so many times.

 

“Tooru.” Ushijima says plainly, the half-smile on his lips a new addition to Oikawa’s collection of things to remember forever. “I missed you.”

 

It’s spoken quietly, a whisper not even the mice crawling in the dark could hear. But Oikawa hears it loud like a shout over a stormy cliff. Something snaps in Oikawa, and he launches his drunken body on top of Ushijima and kisses him, and kisses him, and kisses him.

 

Oikawa kisses him to make up for the years they were apart. He straddles Ushijima’s lap to make up everything that had been lost. He cups Ushijima’s face to make up for all the times he has cried alone in his room. Oikawa breathes “I love yous” to make up for the moment he decided to give up on living. And Ushijima lets him, reciprocates everything to make up for Oikawa’s heartache.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
